Prince Denas
Prince Denas the Noble Knight is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is the younger version of King Denas from Kingdom Rush. He is unlocked by paying $2.99 as an in-app purchase on Mobile. He is unlocked at Grimmsburg on Steam. He starts at level 5. Description He is famous, he is handsome, he is brave, he is the Prince of Linirea! Always willing to defend the weak, save princesses, feast and drink. Actually, mostly feast and drink! Something he does with extraordinary awesomeness. Skills Primary SYBARITE (active, cooldown: 22 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Prince Denas eats a power snack, healing himself for 80/160/240 health. CELEBRITY (active, ''cooldown: 26 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : Prince Denas' stunning appearance awes up to 3/6/9 enemies for up to 3/4/5 seconds. '''MIGHTY' (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : A devastating attack that deals 70-134 / 122-226 / 171-320 true damage. AVENGER (active, cooldown: 18 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws his shield, striking up to 3/4/5 times for 20-36 / 26-46 / 30-52 damage per hit. Hero Spell SWORN DEFENDERS (active, cooldown: 60 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): : Calls 2/3/4/5 members of the Kingsguard to aid him for 25 seconds in battling the hordes of evil. Secondary * Prince Denas gives an extra 25 gold at every next wave. Stats Prince Denas Tips and Tricks * Denas is durable at high levels, and able to resist substantial degrees of physical damage from even the mighty Bandersnatch and Twilight Golem. Coupled with Sybarite and Celebrity, he can stall a single foe longer than any other hero. * Kingsguard and Celebrity are great for holding back entire crowds of enemies, opening up great opportunities to use a Thunderbolt, a Weirdwood, or Avenger on them. * Denas's main weakness is his lack of a high damage output, which is still compensated by the fact that he has Mighty to still leave a bruise on an enemy, and excellent crowd control in multiple ways. * Denas is also average when it comes to mobility, but a smart player can utilize Kingsguard to cover another path without having to move the prince. * Celebrity and Avenger are his only opportunities to effect ranged enemies, and the mediocre recharge on these skills leaves his usefulness against them undesirable. His focus should instead be kept on big groups of enemies that need to be taken care of, while other towers will deal with flying foes and enemies who slip past Denas. Quotes Prince Denas * "Bow before me!" * "I'm the one man army!" * "Blaze of glory!" * "For the Kingdom!" * (death) "I left no heirs!" Kingsguard * "For the Prince!" * "Honor and glory!" Names The Kingsguard all have individual names, prefaced by the knighted title 'Sir', much like the Imperial Guards and Paladins from the first game. * Sir Andreas * Sir Antoinne * Sir Arthus * Sir Etsy * Sir Joseph * Sir Leander * Sir Leone * Sir Marteen * Sir Mathias Trivia * The Avenger skill is a reference to Captain America throwing his shield at foes. * Despite a few graphical differences, the armor worn by the Sworn Defenders bears striking resemblance to the armor of Phantom Warriors. Gallery Secondary Skill.jpg|"Bow before me!" mighty.jpg|Mighty avenger.jpg|Avenger sybarite.jpg|Sybarite sworn-defenders.jpg|Sworn Defenders Avenger.gif|Avenger Gif Celebrity.gif|Celebrity Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes